Pokemon Birthdays
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Pokemon Art Academy story with Lee and a female drawer. Lee's birthday has arrived. What will get for presents and will he get what he wished?


**Title: Pokemon Birthdays**

 **Disclaimer: I do own Vivian but that's about it and she has been used in a previous Pokemon Art Academy story.**

 **Summary: Lee's birthday has arrived. What will get for presents and will he get what he wished?**

 **Lee's Birthday**

Lee walked into the library, his backpack that usually hung on his shoulders was on his back since he was carrying a package that he could barely see over top of. He sat the package on top of the table that he usually sat at with his classmate Vivian. She looked up from her sketches, her black hair was brushed aside while her bangs were dyed a green that was also brushed aside, her emerald green eyes were unusually bright against her pale skin.

"Hey there Lee," she spoke putting the pencil up against her chin, "Family care package?"

"Naw, birthday present!" Lee said happily. "That's right, I never did tell you my birthday was today."

"It's okay," she smiled back and closed her sketch book. "So what did you get?"

"I'm going to find out, oh boy I do hope it's a Pokemon!" Lee said hopefully, his eyes having bright shiny stars in them. He opened his box up quickly, not noticing that Vivian had glanced at her messenger bag quickly where a small modestly wrapped box laid.

Vivian glanced back up as she heard Lee let out a sigh of disappointment as he looked into the box, "Didn't get a pokemon?"

"No," Lee said sitting down dejectedly, "I got the same thing I get every year. All my favorite foods which I don't mind but they also send me this." He took out an economics book from the box and sat it down on the table, "They wanted me to go into business but I don't understand business and I get no enjoyment through."

Vivian took the book and looked through it not seeing any surprises in there from his family, "You're family must love you. I'm sure your family is glad you are following your path of becoming a Pokemon Illustrator."

She looked up at him, "A little bit. They just want me to be successful in something in my life."

"Well, you surely did pick the right path," Lee said trying to cheer himself up.

Vivian felt the difference in Lee's mood packed her sketchbook and put the messenger bag over her shoulder, "I'm going to go to my room."

Lee looked up at her, "But it's early evening through."

"Yes, I'm not feeling good through. Happy Birthday Lee," she smiled before quickly walking out of the library.

Lee frowned once she left, "Yes, thank you. I hope you get feeling better. He looked inside the box, "I was going to share some of the food with you too Viv."

Lee got his sketches done eventually before packing his stuff and grabbing the package putting his bag on his back and carrying the package towards his room. He got to his room and put the box down noticing a small box on his pillow. He picked it up and looked at the tag that read 'Happy Birthday' in an elegant handwriting that he has never seen before.

"Who is this from?" Lee wondered out loud and slowly unopened it before opening up the small box that was wrapped inside of it. Inside the box was a luxury ball that had a small fire emblem on the top. "No way, a pokemon! I wonder what one it is, but this is wrong. I can't take someone else Pokemon that they worked hard to get. It was on my bed through so whoever caught it must have wanted me to have it. So it's my present from somebody...maybe a secret admirer of my amazing drawing skills!"

With that being said, Lee had tossed the pokeball into the air and a red beam of light appeared revealing a Charmander coming out of the ball. Charmander had a little green ribbon tied around his neck that had a tag reading 'Lee, this present is from me to you. Please treat this Charmander with kindness and respect.'

Lee picked up the Charmander and twirled it around, "So you are now my Charmander! That's awesome I have always wanted a Charmander! What should I name you?"

"Char?" the Charmander voiced as Lee held onto it.

"Oh, how about Sketchy? No that's more about Smeargle, hmm how about Pastel? Pastel...Pastel, has a nice ring to it doesn't it? Do you like it?"

"Charmander," the Charmander agreed happily nodding its head.

"You must meet my best friend, Vivian, " Lee said and headed for the door before stopping. "But she wasn't feeling good."

"Char!" Pastel said struggling wanting down which Lee understood and put Pastel down who quickly went to the box that the Pokeball was wrapped in and lifted it up showing the bottom which read 'From Vivian.'

Lee's eyes went wide, quickly picked up Pastel and ran towards Vivian's door.

Vivian was laying down on her back staring up at her ceiling where a Snivy was leaning over the beam with a calculating if the Snivy could dive into the messenger bag. A quick knocking on the door caused Vivian to sit up on her bed blinking and the Snivy looking up quickly and staring at the door.

Vivian went to open the door and was instantly attacked by two arms wrapping around her neck in a giant hug, "Thank you so much Vivian! How did you know I wanted a Charmander through?"

"I was actually trying to find you a Pikachu but this Charmander was pretty hesitant and kept challenging Snivy to a battle," she responded.

"Snivy?" Lee asked. "You have a Snivy?"

"Yes, I do. She likes high spots and doesn't care for strangers in my room but that's beside the point. Lee do you have any idea what time it is? You can get in trouble being out of your room at this late of night."

"Oh, I guess you are right, I was so excited and I just wanted to thank you. I will try to get you just as an awesome present for your birthday!" Lee said before leaving with Pastel following behind quickly.

Vivian shut her door and looked up at Snivy with a smile on her face, "Do not tell or give any hints to Lee about my birthday. He has too much on his plate now to worry about me and knowing his memory from this past year, he will forget all about my birthday before my birthday comes in the next four months."


End file.
